Super Sonic Trouble
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Sonic is forced to live with Eggman after being captured and having his powers completely removed. Contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Eggman was so proud of himself. He finally managed to capture Sonic, and cancelled out his powers permanently. The problem was, now that he had him, what was he to do with him? He could just kill him, but that would be no fun. And besides, what good is it to rule something if you can't see your enemy being tortured at the same time? Eggman then thought, why rule at all? He had been so caught up in catching the annoying hedgehog, he hadn't thought about much of anything else. This is why Eggman had Sonic stay with him at his hideout "house". He had plans for this little brat.

"What are you planning, Egghead? Where are you taking me?" Sonic pestered as they entered the house. Sonic was in handcuffs, being led by a chain down to the basement. Eggman smiled behind his mustache, and was silent as he led Sonic to a machine. It looked like one of those things from medieval times where you stuck your head and arms in, but a more modern version. There was a clamp, and two more on the front and back.

"Eggman? What's going on?" Sonic asked without his usual bravado. He was actually scared, this time.

"It's simple. You have been acting like a brat to me all these years, and now finally I can give you just what you deserve. A nice hind-whooping." Sonic stopped in his tracks, and stared at the machine, now knowing what it was for. The big clamp was to hold his waist, and the little ones for his arms and legs.

"No…NO!" Sonic yelled as he tried to escape. He tried pulling at the chains, but Eggman held fast. It was as if Sonic lost his strength, as he did his speed. Eggman pulled on the chain, dragging Sonic closer and closer to the machine. Sonic yelled, but it did no good as he was right in front of the machine. He was able to look Eggman in the eye as Eggman said, "Now, you shall WILLINGLY bend over the machine, or if I have to bend you over myself I'll put an implement in the hand that spanks you."

Sonic groaned, and looked at the machine. The mere thought of getting spanked made his stomach flop. Sonic sighed, and bent over the machine, but not without a few choice words and a gesture to Eggman. Eggman tsked, and snapped his fingers. A hand came out of the machine, and strapped Sonic in. Sonic flinched every time he felt to clamps go around him, and waited for the first smack. It didn't take long.

"Owwww!" Sonic yelled as the first three smacks made themselves known. He tried to move his legs to alleviate the pain, but they were clamped down. The fact of this and that the spanking was getting to the point of unbearable scared Sonic the most. Eggman just looked on, enjoying every smack and yelp from Sonic. Soon, Eggman snapped his fingers again, and the spanking finally came to an end. Sonic was sobbing for all he was worth, not caring that his nemesis was watching. Eggman came around, and manually unstrapped Sonic from the machine. Once Sonic felt himself freed, he squirmed until he was two feet away from Eggman, and backing away.

Eggman took two steps toward Sonic, and Sonic ran for the door. Since he didn't have his speed, it didn't take long for Eggman to catch up with him, and soon, Sonic was being carried, kicking and screaming, up the stairs.

In the room Eggman carried Sonic to, there was a bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf filled with books and novels of all sorts. Eggman put Sonic down, for he had stopped the screaming tantrum. Eggman led Sonic to the bed, and had him lay down on his stomach. After that, Eggman pulled up the covers, covering Sonic to his chin in the blanket. When he heard soft breathing from the hedgehog, he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, when Eggman came into Sonic's room, there was a HUGE mess. Eggman thought he heard thumping in the middle of the night, and it turned out to be the hedgehog throwing everything all over the place. Books littered the floor, the curtains on the window were torn, and the dresser drawers were on the floor as well. All amidst it, was the hedgehog, his arms crossed, sitting on his bed with a pout.

"Sonic, what is the meaning of this?" Eggman asked, gesturing to the mess.

"I got miffed, so what?" Sonic retorted, looking away. "Besides, it's my arch-enemy's house, so I don't care."

Eggman was nothing short of furious. But he taught himself that no matter how angry he got, he would not permanently damage Sonic. "Sonic, I know we had our fights, but from now on, this is your house too, and this is your room. As owner of this house, I will not allow this. Either you can clean this up, or you can come with me and get a spanking."

Sonic turned away, not acknowledging either option. What he did say was, "Fuck you, Egghead."

Eggman had enough. He grabbed Sonic's arm, and forcefully dragged him to the bathroom connected to Sonic's room. As Sonic watched, Eggman grabbed a newly unwrapped bar or soap, and ran it under the sink.

"E-Eggman? What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Simply, I'm going to wash out that dirty mouth of yours. You will not curse, especially at me. Now, you can take this soap willingly, or I can force you to open your mouth via a bath brush to your rear." Sonic, very scared at either option, hesitantly opened his mouth. Eggman then proceeded to scrub all of Sonic's mouth with the soap, Sonic gagging and retching all the while. After about two minutes, Eggman stopped, and had Sonic rinse.

Shortly after, Eggman pulled Sonic by the arm to his room, and ordered that he clean the room. All he got from the brat was a 'Humph' and his arms crossed as he pouted.

"Okay then, if that's how you want it."

Eggman then grabbed Sonic by the ear, and led him over to the bed, grabbing a hairbrush along the way. Sonic saw this, and immediately panicked. He tried to pry Eggman's fingers off his ear, but that didn't work. He tried biting at Eggman, but that only rewarded him with two swats. Sonic yelled, sore from the spanking yesterday.

When they reached the bed, Eggman sat the hedgehog on his lap, and looked him in the eye. "Now, do you want to tell me why you are about to get spanked?" The word 'spanked' made Sonic sick to his stomach.

"E-Eggman…don't do this…I'm still sore…" Sonic tried to reason.

"Well then you should have thought of that when you went and trashed the place and wouldn't listen to me. Now, over you go." Eggman then tipped Sonic over his knee, being sure to trap his legs between his own. Sonic hated this. This feeling of being trapped. But he could do nothing but sniffle as Eggman raised the brush.

When it came down, Sonic SCREAMED. He had expected it to hurt, but not this much! However he could do nothing but yell and punch Eggman's legs. Eggman took this with only a grimace, and kept spanking the hedgehog, being sure to get every sensitive spot that the spanking machine missed. When he was at Sonic's sitting spots, Sonic started to actually cry, and pleaded with the Doctor.

"Nooooooo! Not therrrrrre! Please! Eggman, I'm sorry, okay!? I'm sorry! Stop, please! Owwwww!"

Eggman did not stop, unfortunately. He kept going, down to Sonic's thighs, making sure that every spot of that blue bottom was red as Knuckles.

When it did finally stop, Sonic jumped off of Eggman's lap, and started to hop and rub at his bottom like crazy. Eggman waited until the hedgehog calmed down before talking.

"Now Sonic, do you understand how important it is to listen to me? Had you just listened before, your bottom wouldn't be hurting right now."

Sonic only sniffed, and rubbed his poor aching rear.

After dinner, Sonic peered over at the counter, where some fresh-baked cookies were laid out. When he thought Eggman wasn't looking, he reached out, and almost grabbed one. Almost. Eggman smacked his hand with a spoon before he could get one.

"Ow!" Sonic yelped as he drew his hand back.

"Now, now. These are not for you tonight. I only give these to good little hedgehogs who do as they are told and don't throw tantrums and curse at me."

Sonic huffed, and walked to his room.

That night, Sonic tossed and turned in his bed. Grunting, he sat up, and looked out the window. '_this may be my only chance, so I might as well take it._' He climbed out of his bed, opened the window, and jumped out onto the ground.

R&R! What should happen next? Comment on what you want to happen!


	3. Chapter 3

"OWWWWW! EGGMAN, GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!" Sonic shouted as the machine smacked him freely, this time with a round paddle clutched in its hand. Sonic was finally caught after hours of running from Eggman in his yard. Now, Sonic was covered in dirt, twigs all in his spines, and his backside was excruciatingly sore. After 30 seconds, Eggman counted, he let Sonic free. Before Sonic could reach back to rub at his poor rear, Eggman took his hands in his, and looked Sonic in the eye.

"Now, care to tell me our little policy?"

Before being spanked, Sonic was told Eggman had a policy for his behavior while staying at his house, and he had to repeat it before and after punishment. He would have to say the policy, and tell Eggman what he did to earn a spanking. Sonic hated this, but if he didn't do it, it meant going back to the beginning.

"G-good hedgehogs…get rewards…n-n-naughty h-hedge….hogs…get s-spanked." He stuttered out.

"Good, you remembered. And which one of those were you?"

Sonic hesitated, but was prompted by a sharp smack to his lower hip. "Ow!...I was…a n-na…naughty hedgehog…for trying to run away. So…I…got a spanking…"

Eggman nodded in approval, and released Sonic's hands. Sonic immediately began to rub his bottom, and sniff back his tears. Eggman stood straight, and took Sonic gently by his forearm to the bathroom.

"E-Eggman? Why are we going here? I didn't curse!" Sonic defended, trying to pull out of Eggman's grasp. Eggman yanked him forward, and locked the door once they were inside.

"No, but you are filthy." He said, as he turned the faucet to the bathtub. Eggman removed his own gloves, and rolled up the sleeves of his jacket. He then set Sonic down on the rim of the tub, and started to remove his sneakers.

"I'm not going without a fight, you know. You also know how much I hate water." Sonic protested. However, he seemed to have no qualms about Eggman touching his shoes.

"I know. But I hope you remember what happens to naughty hedgehogs that disobey-meaning fight-me." Eggman retorted as he set Sonic's shoes aside, and started picking his gloves off. Sonic's eyes widened, then he furrowed his brow in a pout.

As soon as Sonic was completely naked, Eggman turned off the faucet when the tub was halfway filled with water. Sonic shivered at the sight of it.

A few minutes and five warning swats later, Sonic was pouting in the tub, his arms crossed and his spines covered in shampoo. A firm scrubbing was all it took to turn the water of the tub from clear to black. '_Was I that filthy?_' Sonic asked himself.

As soon as Sonic was out of the tub and dried off, Eggman carried Sonic bridle style to his room, and set him on the bed sitting up.

"Sonic, consider yourself grounded for the next week. This means no TV, no leaving your room except for meals, and a 7:00 bedtime."

Sonic was gaping with each sentence. How dare Eggman treat him like a child? "No, Eggman! I'm not some little kid you can order around! And a bedtime? Yeah, right!"

Sonic certainly made the picture of a little kid, though. He was stomping his feet and yelling at Eggman, his hands flailing in all directions. Eggman sighed, and grabbed one of Sonic's arms, leading him to a corner of the room. Eggman then took the chair from the desk in the room, and plopped Sonic in the seat.

"Now, you sit here with your nose in the corner, and think about how you've been acting. I know I treat you like a child, but if you want to be treated like the adult you think you are then act like it!"

With that, Eggman left the room.

Sonic sat there, his arms crossed and glaring at the wall. He hated the fact that Eggman was right. As he thought about it, he dropped his arms, and stared at his hands in his lap.

A few minutes later, Eggman came back in the room. He approached Sonic, and asked, "Sonic, have you learned something from this?"

"Yes, Eggman. I learned that you treat me based on how I act. If I act like a child I get treated like a child." He replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Good boy. You may come out now." Eggman suggested as Sonic rose from his seat. Eggman then did something extremely unexpected of Sonic.

He handed him a cookie.

What next? R&R!


End file.
